teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Página de entrada/Versão 3
__NOEDITSECTION__ Bem-vindo à wiki sobre Teonismo! Aqui você encontrará material sobre diversos assuntos que são pauta em debates e reflexões do quotidiano, em especial sobre a Origem do Universo (análises sobre as propostas criacionista e evolucionista). Além, material sobre filosofia, religião, citações, críticas e refutações a material disponibilizado ao público, entre outras muitas coisas! Você pode navegar pela wiki a partir da categoria-base ou visitar um . Veja também a nossa página de coisas a fazer! :Você também pode criar um novo artigo e, assim, contribuir para o crescimento da Teonis Wiki. Para escrever um novo artigo, digite o nome dele na caixa que se segue: Materiais sendo trabalhados *SCB #SCB: Mateus #SCB: Romanos #SCB: Esdras *CRR a Benny Hinn é um profeta de Deus‎‎ *Diálogo entre os Três Sistemas‎‎ *Evangelho segundo o Teonismo *TDoc-T: TOA: FABNAQ Notícias e avisos da wiki * Atualmente esta wiki está em densa construção, isto é, muitos dos templates sequer foram criados e a atenção máxima atual não é para a criação de artigos referentes à proposta teonista, mas sim à manuteção do site (templates, categorias, etc.). Se você entende sobre isto, fico grato por sua ajuda! Momergil 22:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) * O Fundador acaba de refazer a lista de curso de ação da Teonis Wiki para os próximos meses. Clique aqui e confira! Momergil 15:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Para mais notícias, clique aqui! Notícias do mundo teonista *Suposta prova contra o argumento da complexidade irredutível é, mais uma vez, refutada.http://www.scb.org.br/noticias2/exibe_noticias.asp?id=26&origem=scb_noticias *'Fim dos Tempos': Obama, em discurso na ONU, pediu uma "nova ordem mundial" para superar crises. *'Colômbia:' O pastor Manuel Camacho, do Movimento Missionário Mundial morreu após ser baleado seis vezes no rosto.http://www.portasabertas.org.br/noticias/noticia.asp?ID=5667 *'Ardi': nova descoberta na atual Etiópia revela suposta ancestral humana que teria vivido 1 milhão de anos antes de Lucy. Veja aqui Sites e fontes relacionadas Muito do material contido nesta wiki é criado em resposta a algum artigo citado em alguma das fontes principais. Abaixo segue a lista de sites em que a mais se embaseia para postar seus argumentos. *CriaWiki, a wiki evolucionista "sobre criacionismo" *God is Imaginary - 50 simple proofs *TalkOrigins Archive, um dos maiores sites de exposição evolucionista existentes na atualidade *The True.Origin Archive - O site criado para refutar os argumentos do TalkOrigins Archive *Why Won't God Heal Amputees? - The most important question whe can ask about God *Wikipedia, a enciclopédia livre (tanto em pt quanto em en) Leituras recomendadas Para melhorar a sua compreensão sobre os temas abordados na bem como se manter mais bem informado sobre os temas aqui nem sempre totalmente apresentados, uma leitura extra é extremamente recomendada. A equipe sugere que os usuários estejam atentos à lista de leitura recomendada. Lembre-se: Toda a leitura deve ser feita sob um olhar crítico. Não acredite simplesmente apenas porque dizem ser a verdade! * O que Darwin não podia saber * Diálogo com um ateu * O que é Darwinismo? - Phillip Johnson * Graham, Billy - Mundo em Chamas (exemplar do livro aqui) * Darwin, Charles - A Origem das Espécies false false